Is This The End?
by Unknown289
Summary: Don't need me? Leave me' 'I need to walk out of here' 'Please... don't walk away...' 'I thought this is the end of us'... Yaoi, SanzoGoku. One shot.


**This is the first ever fiction I ever wrote, it's been a couple of years old. I decided to put it up. I hope you all enjoy it.**

There I was standing, watching him, the one who has been with me for a while. I was never that easy to get along with. But, he's the only one who always seems to be okay with me, no matter what happens. Now he's fighting all those demons, by his own, so strong, so pure, just full of energy.

"Hey, look at that. We don't even had to move a muscle," said the pink-headed Gojyo. "It seems like he doesn't need us anymore,"

"It seems so Go-jyo. Soon, he'll be leaving us for sure," said Hakkai.

'Don't need us anymore? Leaving us? Don't need me? Leave me? I was his sun, his only shining sun how can he do this to me?' thought Sanzo to himself. Not even listening to Hakkai who was questioning him.

"Sanzo, are you okay?"

'Snap back to reality won't you. Stop thinking,' thought Sanzo. Not a single word came out of his mouth, he just nod and continues watching the monkey, his monkey, his damn saru. When Goku finish fighting the last demon, he looks over to the three and smile and simply said the magic word "I'm hungry,"

Sanzo took his gaze away from Goku just when he finishes the last demon. He can't stand it, he didn't want to know what would the monkey, his monkey would say in the coming day. Then he walks off out the door and went to the jeep. He sits at the front passenger sit and simply bends his head pretending to be tired and asleep. But he is not actually sleeping. His mind had wander off back when everything was fine for him.

When the three got out, they didn't say a thing. Goku just don't understand, he just sat at the back of his master, his only master, which he adores so much. Goku looks at the back of Sanzo's head then bend down looking at his hands. He hugs his knees to his chest and stares out to the wild. The trip was quite, not even Goku's magic word came out. Goku then stares up to the dark velvet sky, covers with shining diamond looking stars.

'Well, it's not going to rain. Just like Sanzo said. When the sky are full with shining stars, then it's not going to rain,' Goku thought to himself.

Sitting in front, Sanzo was full of thoughts. Thoughts of fear, thoughts of the feeling that no one in the world would ever makes him feel fine, no, feel so good, so alive again. It makes him want to live because of his saru. Only him can make him feels this way.

At the back, Goku too was caught into the world of thoughts. 'Am I the one to make Sanzo so quite, why is it that I'm feeling so lost, I don't know what I'm feeling just that I feels so different.'

The jeep stops at the roadside. "Wake up everybody, why not we go in and get us rooms," said Hakkai. Gojyo yawn and stretches his body before jumping off the jeep. When they were inside, Hakkai was holding three keys. Goku just steps up in front of Hakkai and took one of the keys then went up to the room quietly. Reaching the room with the right number same as the key that he is holding. He opens the door and step inside to the quiet room, where he intend to rest his mind that is full of the thought of Sanzo.

Sanzo just don't understand Goku anymore. He felt so lost. He stands in the middle of his room, staring down the floor. He couldn't move.

'Is this the end of that baka-saru and me? Why the heck did he take the key? It wasn't even for him to begin with. What's up with him? What's wrong with me? Why can't I move? Why am I thinking about that big golden eye freak? Why do I feel like I'm going to lose someone again?'

Goku's head was in pain for thinking too much. 'Arggh, I need to walk out of here, I can't sleep, I need air, I need to breathe. Somehow I feel that Sanzo is not okay,' Goku then jump out of the bed and slowly walks out the door. He went outside and took a walk. Sanzo who still didn't move from his standing position in the middle of the room heard the door click.

'It couln't be him, he's tired probably asleep now. Why am I still thinking of him. Why do I feel like without him, I can't live.' He was emotional. It wasn't everyday that you could see that selfish monk being so emotional. He was actually feeling empty without that annoying monkey. Of course he is everything. He is everything that he had. He lost everyone that he loves dearly. Goku had made him strong, make him love again, renew him, and change him. Changing him is not an easy task, but Goku did manage to do so.

Goku was walking, although the night is cold, he did not feel a thing. He felt numb. 'Sanzo would never leave me right? After all these years that I was with him, all those times he made me feel safe even though I was the one who is suppose to protect him. No, Sanzo loves me, he always do' Tears welling up in his eyes. He stops the tears from pouring out from his eyes. He quickly wipes it away with his hands.

Sanzo who can't stand being in his room, went out to take a walk. His mind was tangle with all the thoughts of him with that saru during their past life living together. He can't take those big eyes out of his mind. The adorable face when he begs for food. The sad face when he's afraid. The cute puppy dog eyes that he Genjo Sanzo, and even Hakkai and Gojyo can't resist. The thoughts of him, made him miss him more.

Sanzo who was walking quietly suddenly saw Goku wiping his eyes. Goku smell Sanzo's scent, he like it Sanzo always smell so nice thought Goku. He didn't turn around to face him. Sanzo can't stand in this kind of situation when Goku is quiet. Something is wrong, he thought. He thought of hugging Goku but decided not to. Maybe tomorrow would be better to talk to him, he'll turn back to normal for breakfast, Sanzo assures himself.

When he started to turn and walk away, Goku spoke up. "Sanzo… please… don't walk away from me like that,"

Sanzo stop his step but did not turn around. It's pain that he felt, Goku's voice is full of sorrow. If Goku is sad, he is sad. He felt hurt hearing his voice but why? Is it over for now? Is it the end for the monk and the monkey?

"Sanzo… don't leave me… please," said Goku.

One minute Sanzo was standing there, the next thing he knows, his feet walk towards Goku slowly. Fear really took over him. The next thing he himself knows is that he had wrapped his arms around Goku. Embracing him tight around the waist. Words can't come out from his mouth. He buried his head down at the back of Goku's neck.

Goku were stunt, but he keep on going not wanting to forget what he wanted to tell Sanzo. "Sanzo, don't ever walk away from me. You're the one who always heal my shatter heart, you're always the one who makes my shattered heart become one together with yours…"

Sanzo just buried his face at the back of Goku's neck. Tears starting to well up in his beautiful eyes, 'Goku now I understand, we never meant to be apart.'

Goku felt something wet behind his neck. 'It can't be. Sanzo don't cry, you never cry,' Goku slowly turning around to face him, to see him, to look at him. When he saw Sanzo's eyes well up with tears, he felt numb. He wipes away the tears that were about to fell of from his master's beautiful eyes.

"Sanzo, don't look at me like that. I hold my tears for you don't do this to me. If you cry, I'll remember it forever. Tears of rain from the sky, always in my memory," said Goku.

Sanzo hugs him more tightly this time, afraid that he might slip away. Though words are hard to come out from his mouth, he said it anyway, "Goku, I thought this was the end of us. It hurt me to think of losing you. Cause…"

"You don't need to say it if you don't want to," said Goku. They were inches apart. They could feel each other's breath.

"You really need to rest Sanzo," said Goku. Then they walk back to the inn quietly. When Goku reach his room, he stops in front of it opening it with the key and walks inside. He turn to close the door behind him but somehow someone had block it. Sanzo block the door and walks inside. They were facing each other. He walks up to him and embraces him. Goku didn't know what to do but he felt very safe, things would be all right. Sanzo then ran his hand through Goku's brown hair and kiss him softly on the head.

"I thought my world would end, I know it suppose to be your line, me as your sun. But I felt something, I felt I care for you, I want to be with you always, I love you Goku, always," said Sanzo softly.

Goku were quite surprise and happy of hearing those words. He simply said, " I love you too, Sanzo,"

Goku raise his head up to met Sanzo's eyes and slowly leaning in and planted his lips ever so softly on Sanzo's own. With that simple kiss they share, has shown that things would somehow get much better in the future.

"Sanzo, don't try to walk away from me again," said Goku when he pulls away from the kiss.

"I won't, I promise. And I want you to promise me that too, no matter what happen in the future, whatever things I said that hurt you deeply, you won't walk away from me. And I'll promise to be a better person," said Sanzo softly. Goku smile softly and hugs him.

"I know and I promise you that, I love you," said Goku very touch from hearing such soft word being said by the cold-hearted monk.

"I love you too, Goku, for eternity, for always," said Sanzo leaning into the warm embrace.

**End.**

**I hope you all enjoy this, I know it sucks. But, please review and tell me what you think…**

**-Unknown289-**


End file.
